In the past, various mounting devices have been used to attach a grass catcher to a reel mower cutting unit. Typically, a grass catcher may be mounted directly in front of a reel mower cutting unit to collect grass clippings discharged from the cutting unit as it moves forward in the mowing position.
Grass mowing machines such as fairway mowers, trim mowers and triplex riding greensmowers may have reel mower cutting units that can pivot on one or more axes of rotation. For example, each reel mower cutting unit may be mounted to a lift arm extending from a traction unit so that the cutting unit can pitch on a horizontal axis parallel to the reel, roll on a horizontal axis in the direction of travel, and/or yaw or steer on a vertical axis. The pivoting action allows the cutting unit to better follow the ground surface, avoid scalping, and provide a more uniform height of cut.
While a reel mower cutting unit pivots, it is important that the grass catcher remain close enough to the cutting unit so that grass clippings do not fall into a gap between the cutting unit and grass catcher. To accomplish this, some grass catcher mounting devices have been designed to allow the grass catcher to pivot and move along with the reel mower cutting unit. Additionally, some grass catchers are mounted to a separate frame or to the grass mowing machine traction unit so that the reel mower cutting unit itself does not support the weight of the grass catcher.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,326 and 6,341,478 relate to a triplex greensmower having a grass catcher mounted on a carrier frame in front of each reel mower cutting unit, with a pair of horns supporting the ends of the grass catcher. The '478 patent also relates to a pivot axis connection that is located forwardly and above the cutting unit so the grass catcher can yaw or steer.
Other grass mowing machines have mounting devices in which the reel mower cutting unit substantially supports the grass catcher. These machines include walk behind greensmowers in which the cutting unit helps support the frame or traction unit in the mowing position. Additionally, fairway mowers may have reel mower cutting units that substantially support the weight of both the lift arm and the grass catcher attached to the lift arm.
A grass catcher mounting device offered by Deere & Company on riding greensmowers includes a hook extending forwardly from the traction unit frame, which may be connected to a handle on a bail under the grass catcher. The bail is pivotably mounted to the reel mower cutting unit, allowing the grass catcher to pitch on a horizontal axis with respect to the reel. The handle slides on the hook as the grass catcher yaws or steers with the cutting unit. To install, the grass catcher is positioned on the bail, then the hook is fastened or latched to the handle. To remove the grass catcher, the two actions are reversed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,931 relates to a slidable grass catcher with a laterally extending rail on the cutting unit, and a pair of hooks on the grass catcher that engage the rail. U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,313 relates to a grass catcher support assembly that includes upper and lower support members at each side of the cutting unit that support the grass catcher, with cables attached between the upper and lower support members.
Some grass mowing machines have lift arms that are used to raise the reel cutting units from a mowing mode to a transport mode. As it is being lifted, the cutting reel axis moves from a horizontal alignment to a vertical alignment. However, the grass catcher may fall off the cutting unit as the cutting reel is raised to the transport mode, or as the grass mowing machine travels while the cutting units are in the transport mode. Additionally, the grass catcher may move or shift from its correct mounting position as the cutting unit moves. In either case, the operator must stop the traction unit and get off the machine to re-hang the grass catcher.
Thus, it is desirable to secure a grass catcher to a reel mower cutting unit so that it will not fall off the cutting unit or shift from its proper mounting position, especially while in the transport mode. Additionally, it is desirable to secure a grass catcher to a reel mower cutting unit in a manner that is simple for an operator to lock or release. There is a need for a grass catcher securing device that is less complex and costly than existing devices.